The Ailments of Love
by LorelaiRaye
Summary: Was titled Feverous but now Ive decided to add chapters... so I felt I had to change the title... InuyashaKagome fevers and nausea... its all good!
1. Feverous

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Inuyasha's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Warnings: LEMONY SEX!... that is all

FEVEROUS

---------------------

Kagome sighed and dipped the bloody cloth in warm water. She rubbed as much of the blood off of it as she could then wrung it out and placed back on the still bleeding wound on Inuyasha's chest. The cut was deep and the blood just seemed to never stop. "I suppose this is the best I can do." She huffed. She reached for the bandages and his hand grabbed hers. She gasped and her eyes went wide. She looked at his face and realized he was out cold. "Oh Inuyasha... why'd you have to go and get into a fight, with a powerful demon, on the night of the New Moon?" She looked at his sleeping face and noted the perfectly masculine features. 'He really is beautiful. Half-demon or human form... doesn't matter.' She thought as she moved damp lock of raven colored hair off of his sweat glistened face. His skin was hot to the touch. 'He's got a fever due to the severity of his injury.' She thought as she attempted to remove her hand from his.

He stirred and squeezed her hand. She jumped at the movement eyes still fixed on his face. She didn't want him to wake up yet. She needed to bandage him up so he wouldn't bleed to death before sunrise. And with an awake Inuyasha that would be hard to do. 'He's so fussy when it comes to being vulnerable.' She eased her hand out of his tight grip and got the bandages.

As she wrapped his chest she had to put pressure on the wound. Every time she pressed on it she'd wince. 'This has got to hurt.' She thought, "but it has to be done." She finished her thought out loud and pressed the injury for the last time tying it off.

"K..Kagome..." The boy breathed through slightly parted lips. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Sorry!" She said on reflex and looked at his face. 'He's still asleep... could he be... dreaming? About... me?' She thought as he began to move and talk.

"Kagome!" He yelled this time and thrashed his hand out and pushed her backwards. "No! Stop! You're hurting her! Stop it!" He was kicking and rolling, and he sounded distressed. "Ka... gome!" His voice cracked. And what had started out as a yell ended in a sob. "Please... let her go!" He wailed.

Kagome was shocked, to say the least. 'What is he seeing?' She thought as she dodged another flinging arm. 'I need to calm him down.' She leapt toward his flailing body and grasped his shoulders. "Inuyasha? Shhhhh... its ok. I'm here... I'm here!" She said, lightly shaking him to make him aware she was there and fine.

He grabbed her arms and held them in a bruising grip. His eyes flew open, tears streaming down his face. It took him a second to realize who was in front of him. "Ka... gome?" He asked in dazed bewilderment.

She answered him with a warm smile. "Yes, Inuyasha... Its me. Are you ok?" Her eyes filled with worry for him, and she wiped the tears from his face.

Inuyasha sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank the Gods, you're alright!" He said and pulled her to him. "I was so scared!" He continued stroking her hair.

"Of what?" She asked trying to push the blush from her cheeks. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was awful..." He paused, trying to remember the terrible dream. But it seemed to be escaping him. "I... I can't remember... I remember smelling your blood and hearing you scream." He pushed her away from him so he could look into her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." He blurted out and without a second thought he pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome's eyes filled with shock. 'What's he doing?... This can't be... be... it must be the fev... fever... right?' Her jumbled thoughts fled her mind and she gave into him. His lips were hot and feverous and she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip and she parted hers to allow him access. The kiss deepened and heated. Her thoughts came to her in spurts. 'This... this can't happen...' He pushed her backwards and she let him. She felt her back press against the floor. He moved his lips down to her neck, and she almost lost it. 'He's not... not himself... he's delirious... He's hurt... this could kill him...' His hands were roaming over her body. He slipped his hand up under her shirt and she moaned at the feel of skin against skin. 'No... he has to... heal...'

"Inu... yasha..." She said in between pants. "What are... you doing? We can't... I mean... you're hurt." As she spoke she pushed against him, his skin slippery from his sweat. He pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes. His dark chestnut eyes were filled with confusion and a burning desire she'd never seen before, and a hint of sadness. 'Does he really know what he's doing?... Will he remember any of this, come tomorrow?' She spoke again, trying to pushing him back to the bed. "Inuyasha, you need to rest. You're badly hurt."

He shook his head, almost violently. "Let me!" He yelled, startling her with his outburst. His eyes filled with emotion as he spoke. "Let me... love... you..." His words quieted as they trailed off.

She was staring at him with wide eyes. 'Did I hear that right? He wants to...? Now I know it's the fever!' She thought. Her eyes softened as she spoke. "Inuyasha... you have a fever.. you're not thinking clearly. Just lay down, please... when the sun..."

She was cut off again by his lips. 'He's so stubborn..." She thought when she tried to push him back again. But, to no avail. 'Even when injured to the point of death, he's still stronger than me...' She thought. 'He seems a lot better though, it's probably getting... close to sun... rise... maybe... he does... know what he's doing... maybe he does... want... me...' Her thoughts were quickly getting all jumbled again. 'Oh... what the hell? If he doesn't remember later... no harm done ... right?' Her thoughts finally gave in. And she grasped his bare shoulders, his skin seemed to be on fire, and pulled him to her.

He resumed his assault on her neck, kissing and nipping at the milky flesh leaving behind the smallest fiery marks. He moved his hand back under her shirt, and cupped her right breast in his firm but gentle grip. He massaged her perky mound until he'd had his fill of that one and then moved to the other. He must have realized that her shirt was just getting in the way, because without warning he pulled it up over head. Kagome let out a startled gasp. And watched as he threw it to the corner of the room. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of yet another obstacle and he started searching for a way to get it off. Kagome blinked and found that Inuyasha was getting anxious in his search for something. It dawned on her that her bra was still on. "Oh... here let me." She said as she reached to her back and un-clasped it with ease sending it to lay with her shirt.

Inuyasha smiled that gorgeous smile of his, and went back to work on her body. 'He's so beautiful...' He slid his thumb over one of her nipples, interrupting her thoughts and he smirked when she let out a pleasurful gasp. Encouraged, he trailed kisses and nips down to her breasts. As he took one in his mouth and flicked his tongue over the now very taut nipple, Kagome sucked in a short breath. 'So hot...' She mused. It amazed her how such a simple action could send a wave of pleasure down her spine. She felt what use to be butterflies in her stomach turn to something else. Like flame, begging to be put out.

Inuyasha switched to the other nipple. And it sent another quake of pleasure through her. "Inu... yasha..." She moaned his name before she could stop it, and looked down to see his reaction. He glanced up at her still flicking his tongue over her and smirked. She saw a flash of gold in his eyes then it disappeared as fast as it came. 'It... must... be closer... to sunrise... than I thought...' She thought as he kissed lower and lower down her body. Over her abdomen to the brim of her skirt. He saw the two buttons and undid them with out hesitation and it too landed in the corner. 'Thank... the gods that... Mir...oku and Sango... took Shippo... and Kilala to the nearest town...' She thought as Inuyasha also removed her panties. Before she knew it his face was between her legs. She could feel his breath teasing her most sensitive area. She trembled as he inhaled her scent and exhaled slowly. She wasn't expecting it when his tongue made contact with her treasure. She yelped in surprise and tried to scoot away, but he caught her. "Inu... yash...a... what are... you... OOOHH!" She tangled her fingers in his long raven hair, as he dipped his head down again and licked her once more. He licked and probed and licked again, exploring every crevice. "INU... YASHA!" She moaned his name again only louder, and he sped up his actions. She felt herself coming closer to the edge of something. She was trashing her head from side to side, begging for release. Then with out warning it all came crashing down, she broke out in spasms and she held back a scream, and her hips bucked up into his face. He lapped up all of her sweet juices and looked up at her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was erratic and she was slick with her own sweat now. She still trembled.

He crawled up her body and kissed her lips again and pulled back to look at her. "Kagome..." His voice was only a whisper. "...open your eyes..." She did so and she could see the golden amber of his eyes returning. Her breathing normalized and he spoke again. "Please..." Was all he said and pushed his very erect member into the inside of her thigh. She blushed and shrunk back a little. Seeing this he rested his forehead on hers almost begging for her.

The pleading look was more than she could bare. It was like a puppy begging for it's masters attention. 'I can't... it's already been taken too far... but... this may be the only time...' Her thoughts ended when her mouth went on without her. "Inuyasha..." She spoke confidently and he raised his eyes to hers. She nodded and he smiled wide in relief.

He removed his fire rat pants and released his aching member. He aligned himself with her entrance. Then he slowly slid in until he met her barrier. With one swift thrust he was through it and buried to the hilt. She let out a soft scream and a tear fell down her cheek. He quickly kissed it away, as he began to move, ever so slowly to let her adjust to him. After a few painful movements she felt it being washed away with pleasure. She began to move with him, matching his slow thrusts. She felt that flame reignite and she felt she was going insane and she pulled him down to her and whispered in his ear. "Please... Inu...yas...yasha... faster..." She spoke what she could through her pants.

On hearing this, Inuyasha sped up to an almost god like speed. His thrusts were long, fast and hard. He'd pull out to the tip and then drive back in to the hilt. He pumped in and out, and grunted and moaned as well. She met every thrust with her own, spreading her legs even farther apart to allow him to go even deeper. Their sweat slicked bodies parted then reunited again and again. She breathed his name with every thrust and he grunted in return. She rose to that edge again and wanted to spill over it just once more. As if knowing her dilemma, he then leaned his chin on her shoulder and spoke just below a whisper his breath tickling her neck. "You... have no... i... dea... how long... I've waited... for this..." She couldn't believe what she was hearing, and suddenly she spilled over the edge. "INUY...ASH...AAAAAA!" She screamed his name without reservation.

As she screamed and trembled, he felt her inner walls clench around him. The sun began to peek above the hilltops and his hair turned its usual silver and his eyes their amber. His fangs returned and his claws lengthened. He thrust one last time into her depths. "Ka... go...me..." Was his muffled cry. And as he came deep with in her his instincts took over. His teeth bit down on the flesh between her neck and shoulder, she yelped but held back her cry, then he licked the blood away, leaving his mark, forever making her his mate. After his orgasm subsided, he fell limp.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she felt him drop. Him feeling almost lifeless. "Inuyasha?" She asked again shaking him lightly, beginning to worry. When her only reply were the soft snores of a sleeping boy, she sighed in relief.

She rolled him off her, and gazed at his now half-demon appearance. 'Like I said... Beautiful! At least now... I know he'll be fine.' She thought and moved away to get dressed.

As her warmth left him, a low growl escaped from his throat followed by his voice. "Ka... gome... I... love you..."

Startled, Kagome turned to face him. 'No way... did he just?... No, he's asleep. He'll forget all about it when he wakes up...' She dressed herself and sat waiting for him to wake up. '...won't he?'

Inuyasha woke with a start. 'Was that a dream?' He thought as he grabbed his aching head. 'What happened... why am I...'

"Oh you're awake! Good!" His thoughts were interrupted by her cheery voice as she walked into the room. "You should get ready to go. The others are at the nearby town. We need to meet up with them soon, so we can continue the search." She spoke with out the slightest indication that anything had happened.

'Maybe it was all just a dream... too bad...' He thought as he stood and walked over to wear his clothes were hanging. "What time of day is it?" He asked nonchalantly beginning to dress. When she hesitated an answer he looked over to her.

He saw a brief look of sadness in her eyes, before she pushed it away and said, "You slept most of the day. You were badly hurt last night and you had a fever. So you obviously needed rest. I had to remove your..." I slight blush reached her cheeks. Feeling his forehead with the back of her hand she continued, "Yep! Seems your fever has broken. All better!" She sounded cheery as ever, so whatever that sadness was, it was beyond him.

After he finished dressing, he walked over to her and he noticed that she seemed different, smelled different even. 'Wonder what that's about?' He thought as he put his hand on her shoulder. When she winced and her shoulder sank a bit, the pressure of his hand pulled the fabric of her shirt away from her shoulder. 'WHAT THE...?'


	2. Nauseous

Ok ok ok …. Heres the next chapter FINALLY!!!!!!... Let me just say WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Inuyasha's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Warnings: None here

NAUSEOUS

---------------------

By: LorelaiRaye

'WHAT THE…?' Inuyasha couldn't finish his thought, because Kagome immediately covered the "mark" with her hand.

'Oh crap…! Did he see it? That's gonna be awkward…. What if he gets mad…?" She thought as she spoke. "Come on Inuyasha! The others are waiting for us…." She tried to keep her words from shaking, but couldn't help the quiver in her voice on the last word.

'Does this mean… it wasn't…?' Inuyasha took his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Play it off….' He thought. 'Just pretend you didn't see it… then things won't get weird….' "Keh…. Whatever!" He said as he moved passed her and out the door.

'Phew! That was a close one.' She thought as she followed after him. As she stepped out into the evening light she looked up at Inuyasha. He looked back at her and she gasped. 'He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' She thought, taking in the way he looked with the setting sun behind him. How his hair glistened and his eyes sparkled.

"What are you gawking at? Let's get moving!" He said still trying to "play it off". But he couldn't stop a gasp of his own when he saw her smile and they locked gazes. 'She's so beautiful…' He thought. Then he smelled them. The tears that were hiding behind her eyes. 'Good goin' dip shit!' He thought as she sighed.

"Yes… we should. Let's go!" She said as cheerfully as she could, but she couldn't hide the sadness in her tone. 'He doesn't remember….'

'It's been two months….' Kagome thought to herself as she tailed behind the group. 'Two months since I… with…. And two months since….' Her expression was one of worry. 'This isn't good….' She thought as she looked up at Inuyasha, who was at the front of the group. 'Hiding the "mark" is easy… but it won't….' Her thoughts were interrupted by Sango calling her name.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Sango asked, trying to get her friends attention.

Kagome blinked and looked at her dearest friend and forced a smile. "Yes Sango… what is it?" 'Please don't ask me, Sango. Please….' She thought as Sango spoke.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, and Kagome's smile dropped. "You know, between you and Inuyasha?"

'There it is….' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes. 'Oh, Sango if you only knew….' "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" She said cheerfully.

Sango's gaze drifted to the ground. "Oh, I dunno… you two just seem to have been avoiding each other for quite some time now. Miroku and I are starting to worry. Did anything happen?" She said with concern in her voice.

'Yes, Sango. Something did happen….' "No… nothing happened. We're fine. I guess he's just grumpy, it is the New Moon tomorrow night. You know how he gets…." Kagome was lying like a pro. 'Wow… even I believe me!' She thought and smiled to herself.

Sango gave her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" She asked refusing to give up on her inquiry.

'No… I'm not… everything is falling to pieces….' "Yes, Sango… I swear… everything is fine!" Kagome assured her and smiled to seal the deal.

"Ok…." Sango said as she looked to Miroku and shook her head to signal that she didn't get anywhere.

Kagome was once again at the back of the group all alone. Her thoughts were sporadic, like she couldn't concentrate on one thing for too long. 'Inuyasha is going to hate me… he chose her… this sucks…. I could really go for some pie…. I love him too much to let….' Her thoughts were interrupted by a "swish" of air right in front of her face. She instinctively closed her eyes. When she opened them she was face to chest with a certain silver haired beauty. She looked up into his face and took a step back. "Sess… shoum… maru?" She asked a little hesitantly. 'What's he doing here?' She thought.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha in his usual annoyed voice.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, so only she saw it, but said nothing. Then he turned to his brother and gave him a death glare. "You!" He said then charged at him. Inuyasha was too shocked to counter the attack. And Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a nearby tree. He held Inuyasha up so his feet couldn't touch the ground.

Inuyasha's shock subsided and he started to fight back. Kicking and punching, but nothing he did made Sesshoumaru waiver. "WHAT THE HELL? LET ME GO!" He screamed, but Sesshoumaru only held on tighter.

Sesshoumaru was pissed, and Inuyasha had no clue why. "Don't you smell it, little brother?" He asked Inuyasha in his usual smooth tone.

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with confusion. "WHAT 'ER YOU TALKIN' ABOUT? SMELL WHAT?" He screamed.

Kagome and the others were standing off to the side stunned. They were all wondering why Sesshoumaru was here and also, why was he so angry?

"You don't smell it…? I could smell it from fifty miles away." Sesshoumaru was being very cryptic, even for him.

'Smell…?' Kagome asked herself, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Oh NO! Sesshoumaru! NO!' Her eyes were wide and filled with worry as she mentally yelled at the beautiful demon.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Kagome at the new scent of fear, and saw the look in her eyes. He dropped Inuyasha on his butt and turned away. "Stupid Half-Breed and your inferior sense of smell." He said smoothly and started walking off into the woods. He paused at the tree line and stated. "You should be careful brother… on your weak night." Then he disappeared into the brush.

Inuyasha being yet again dumbfounded by his brother, stared at his retreating form. When he was no longer in sight Inuyasha's mind cleared and he screamed. "SMELL WHAT!?!?!"

Kagome wiped her forehead and smiled into the vacant spot Sesshoumaru just was. 'Thank you….' She thought, then she went to see if Inuyasha was ok.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Came Miroku's voice as Kagome knelt down beside him.

"Yea…." Inuyasha said rubbing his throat. "Let get moving!" He jumped to his feet and continued down the path ignoring Kagome. The others falling in behind him.

Kagome sighed and stood up. Just as she reached her full height she was hit with the worst nausea she ever had. "G-g-guys…." She whispered as she was hit with an extreme lightheadedness. "I-i-i-inu…." She stammered and then doubled over in pain. "YASHA!" She screamed.

Inuyasha, ripped from his thoughts about what his brother had said and how he had noticed a different scent around them but couldn't place what it was, turned around on a dime and saw Kagome bent over clutching her stomach eyes slammed shut in pain. He stared wide eyed at her and she lifted her head and opened her eyes. The look of terror in her eyes made him mobile again and he ran towards her. The others rushed to her as well. But before they could reach her she choked out one last terror filled scream before throwing up and passing out. As Inuyasha watched Kagome's limp body fall to the ground he felt tears come to his eyes as he screamed. "KAGOME!!!!!"


	3. Authors Note

ok... I got tired of waiting for people to pick up this story... and OUT OF NO WHERE!! my writers block disappeared... so... there you go... chapter 2! now ch. 3 may take awhile too because I'm trying to decide what direction to go in!... Thank you for reading!

LorelaiRaye


End file.
